My mixed up love
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: 16-year-old Felix Marshall and his older sister move to South Park. In the middle of a prank war, Felix falls into the arms of 17-year-old Ike Broflovski. The two boys instantly clicked, until Ike's mother had to say something about it.


**So this is between two of my OC'S (Felix Marshall, a cute little mixed boy from Honduras, and his older sister, Andrea Marshall.) Little Felix, although not as smart as him, is paired up with 16-year-old Ike. These are somewhat like one shots and a chapter story at the same time. Just try to like it. It might go up to an M maybe. :3 **

* * *

**Felix's POV**

**Thursday, April 1st**

I can't wait until tomorrow, mainly because it'll be Saturday but also because I'll be able to go home and get some sleep. My sister, Andrea, registered me for school Tuesday and pushed me to stay up so I could practice more English. So of course I want to drop dead. Unfortunately, I had to be caught in the middle of an ultimate prank war. This is another reason why I hate the first of any month.

I'm not really the one for pranks. Let alone something that's messy. Some things are an exception, but not everything. So when I was pelted with something wet and slightly sticky, I was kinda pissed off. Fast footsteps came from the other side of the loud and noisy corridor, how I heard them I'm not so sure. Suddenly, I was thrown hard against the lockers behind me. Someone started to laugh, kinda mean if you ask me.

"Are you ok, Felix?" a familiar voice asked. "Shit dude I'm sorry."

I wiped the sticky red substance from my face, realizing that it was ketchup, before sighing. I didn't know how to respond, mainly because I fell asleep as soon as Andrea started to teach me some English. The closest thing that I still remember is 'Hi' and 'Goodbye'. So of course I didn't know how to reply to what he said.

"Isn't that the new foreign kid?" Another boy asked, looking at me like I was garbage. "I bet he can't speak English yet!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, still covered in ketchup. The boy took my hand and brushed past the other guys. Terrified, I tried to pry his fingers off of my wrist. He pushed open a door and shut it behind him. My dark green eyes darted around the empty bathroom as the raven haired boy walked closer towards me, sending me into a panic attack mode.

"Do you speak any English?" he said softly, grabbing a couple paper towels and wiping the ketchup off of my hair and clothes.

I stared at him for a second, still trying to process what he said. He smiled at me for a second before wiping my face with the paper towel. I completely froze up as the paper towel touched me, my hand twitching like crazy. He looked up at me like he had just said that I was a weirdo.

"It's ok." He said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He grabbed a couple more towels before smiling and wiping my face completely clean of ketchup. I looked up at the black haired Canadian boy before blushing a bright red. He threw all of the paper towels away before smiling.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly.

I was taken back because he said it slowly. "I speak some English..."

The Canadian smiled before laughing a little bit. " Yo hablo un poco de español."

I stared at him for a second before sighing. Finally, someone else who speaks Spanish. Although I was grateful, something still bothered me. If he was Canadian, maybe he learned Spanish in the Spanish class at the school. As long as I had someone to talk to, I'm good.

The raven haired boy took my hand before smiling. "Don't worry about the prank war, come with me."

With that thought in mind, he led me out of the boys bathroom. I followed silently behind him, trying my best to ignore the stares coming from everyone looking at me. A couple of times I had slid on broken balloons that had ketchup surrounding it, yet the Canadian boy kept catching me.

"Maybe it would be best if I carried you." He joked while laughing. "I'm Ike."

I smiled a small smile before we stopped at a door labeled Counselor's office. A short man wearing all green with a puppet on his hand came out of the door, fuming mad. He suddenly looked at me

"Damn Mexicans..." He growled before storming off.

I looked at Ike, who was talking to some blond lady in a pink blouse and black dress pants. They started talking for a couple of minutes before Ike had went into her office. I looked at him, not wanting him to leave, with a scared expression on my face.

" Respaldarán Felix." He said throwing in a small smile.

The door shut, leaving me in an empty hallway. Ike had earlier told me that this was the hallway for the younger kids, preschoolers and kindergartners, to learn. I could tell because the walls were decorated with colorful wallpaper and hands with their names strewn on them.

"C'mon Felix." Ike said, grabbing my hand. "We're going home."

Ike dragged me out of the school with the same white and shining smile on his face. As soon as we reached the double doors of the school, Ike stopped.

"I'm glad that you're here Felix." He said before smiling a bright, shining smile.

I think I'm going to like that smile.

* * *

**The next chapter will be when Felix meets Kyle, their mom and dad, and Kyle's friends. I might throw in an OC or two.**

**You also might have noticed that I delete majority of my stories. That's because they were absolutely terrible to re-read and see the careless mistakes that I had made. So I'm going go start fresh again and start with story. Trust me, the chapters after this one will be alot more longer that this. Just be gratefully of that. Ok that about it! styleluver123, out xD**


End file.
